manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Drunk Driving
:"I've got a little surprise for you. You looked lonely, so I got you some company. Unfortunately the Innocentz thought better of it and locked him up. You're gonna have to bust him out!" :- The Director Drunk Driving is the 9th scene of ''Manhunt'' and is the one where Cash must escort and protect the Tramp. Mission Apparently, Starkweather thought Cash could use a co-star. Unfortunately, he's not much of a co-star, but rather a drunken hobo picked up off the street. Cash is instructed to free his inebriated pal from a compound in East Los Albos, which has been surrounded by several Innocentz. After taking out the patrolling guards and bailing the Tramp out of his makeshift jail, Cash is instructed to make sure he gets his new friend to the end of the scene in one piece. Starkweather refuses to open any of the electric gates for Cash that are blocking the path to the exit unless the Tramp is in his custody. Cash, clearly annoyed with this new burden, constantly orders the Tramp around to make sure he's hidden as he makes his way through the trash-strewn streets, picking off Innocentz members one by one. Slowly but surely, they make their way through the streets and abandoned buildings. Once they arrive at the cemetery, Cash is involved in a shoot-out with the Innocentz and he kills them all, before leading the Tramp through the final gate. Characters *James Earl Cash *Innocentz *Tramp *Starkweather (audio only) Weapons Green Class *Glass Shard (3x) *Wire (cut) Blue Class *Knife (4x) *Sickle (4x) *Axe (4x) *Revolver (2x) *Cleaver (cut) *Crowbar (cut) *Machete (cut) Red Class *Sawn-Off Shotgun (3x) Yellow Class *Brick (2x) *Can (2x) *Glass Bottle (hidden in a garbage bag) *Severed Head (cut) Gallery manhunt 2011-07-05 16-38-44-46.JPG manhunt 2011-07-05 16-40-13-84.JPG manhunt 2011-07-05 16-41-11-29.JPG manhunt 2011-07-05 16-44-45-62.JPG ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(03).jpg ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(06).jpg manhunt 2011-07-05 16-53-47-81.JPG ProjectManhunt OfficialGameScreenshot (25).jpg Rewards *Graveyard Shift - Completion. *Art panel 9 in Bonus Material - 3 star rating. *Fully Equipped Cheat - 5 star rating & 5 star rating in Graveyard Shift (5 star rating can only be achieved on hardcore difficulty). *Brawl Game - 3 star rating & 3 star rating in Grounds for Assault, Strapped for Cash, View of Innocence and Graveyard Shift. Video Walkthroughs File:"Manhunt_1",_full_walkthrough_(Hardcore_difficulty),_Scene_9_-_Drunk_Driving,_Part_1_2|Part 1 File:"Manhunt_1",_full_walkthrough_(Hardcore_difficulty),_Scene_9_-_Drunk_Driving,_Part_2_2|Part 2 Trivia *A picture of Carcer Church and the surrounding district can be found during the mission "Architectural Espionage" in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - another game by Rockstar. *This is the only appearance of the Axe in Manhunt. *The Crowbar and Cleaver were cut from this scene. *It's widely believed that originally the Tramp was supposed to turn into the Beta character, Scarecrow, at some point and attack Cash, but this was cut. *This is the only storyline scene where Cash is given a starting weapon (namely the Knife) that wasn't brought through from the previous one. *Unused dialogue from Starkweather tells Cash to go inside an abandoned house, and through a pedestrian tunnel, in the level. *The level folder is named "church2", assuming there was originally another level with the "church" prefix. *Wire and Machete can be spawned in this scene with a trainer and can be used to fight with. However, performing executions with them crashes the game, this happens because the Severed Head was completely removed from the scene's files. *The "Old House" that is mentioned in cut dialogue from this scene appears, but only the exterior. The building can be seen in the second and third segments of the scene. It can be identified from the front by its four uniquely detailed windows, as well as multiple engraved windows on all floors of the house on all sides. The same texture from the floor of the ground level has been applied behind all the windows on the house, indicating the developers cut the entire interior of this segment of the level earlier in the game's development. It is most likely the Untitled Church Scene originally included the interior to the Old House, as the interior is absent from this scene. *Since the Crowbar was cut from this scene, it's highly likely this scene or the Untitled Church Scene had locked gates and / or doors which required the weapon, like its usage in previous scenes. Additionally, it's possible that the gates Starkweather opens when he sees the Tramp with Cash were originally the same gates and doors seen in previous scenes. *The scene has 19 hunters. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Manhunt